borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded?/Archive
Revolver with 1563 damage X5 modded right? DroidCLH 01:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i read for like 5 seconds than enquired cuz im lazy that way DroidCLH 05:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :see projectiles above. The Evil Dr. F ---- :How about a Hellfire Anarchy, it is way too awesome to be legit I think. And I have no idea where I got it. chupacabras115 see mod names above The Evil Dr. F hint = double title Ok, so my brother found a Maliwan Tsunami online and I think its probably modded. Its stats are 248DMG, 93.5 Accuracy, 12.5RoF, 55 magazine, x4 Shock. Now under normal circumstances I would think that this is real. But the gun picture goes into the letters on the item card. So i think it may be modded. It's card reads as follows: *Highly Effective vs Sheilds *Chance to electrocute enemies *Flee the Wave *3.9 weapon zoom *Very high Elemental Effect Chance. :level, model #, and prefix? 23:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) HX540 cobalt w/ sight 4 is legit though suspiciously level 61. curiosity=where did brother found this weapon? again it is possible but the level gives _me_ pause. 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The model is HX540 C Cobalt Tsunami. If that helps. 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That is another common construct of a Tsunami going around. Strictly speaking it's possible, but 248 shows up too often for me to believe so many people are that lucky. 07:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a perfect construct like Nagy said. While it COULD appear in-game, it's also the most frequently duped construct of the Tsunami for the very reason that it is the best possible. As for the text and picture issue, it happens with guns from time to time, and doesn't mean it is modded per se (as far as I have seen). -- 18:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi all, I was just wondering if one of the experts could help me to understand if my Unforgiven is modded or not. The story of how I got it goes like this, I was bored so I joined some guy/girl('s) game and they happened to be farming armory. Opened one of the crimson lance chest and there she was inside, first thing I looked at was the damage, I already had one more powerful so I grabbed it to sell when I reach to the nearest shop. Later on (after reaching a shop): When I was about the exchange it for the $$$$, I notice it had 3 rounds. So what I'm asking, is there a way to edit your game so modded weapons could spawn because I'm 100.1% sure this weapon wasn't edited because I opened the chest and bagged it myself, or is it not even modded? I don't know, help please? I checked the wiki and from what I understand they only come with 2 or 6 rounds. THANKS ALL :) --Kuzco The General 06:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Revolvers actually do have a 3-round mag, so all's good. Congrats on your find. 07:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, this was my first time ever seeing a 3 round Unforgiven so, it kind of shocked me, now I'm even more shocked because I like the stats very much knowing it's legit. I think I'll sleep better tonight knowing I have a very rare Unforgiven (or at lease I think it's very rare). Thank you for taking time into answering my question, very much appreciated. --Kuzco The General 07:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :3 round cylinders add more tech or, in your case, make a spiff gun. 07:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) funny to get a 3-round mag, considering Jakobs weapons never have elemental effects. good find though, the 3 round mag is quite rare compared with 2 or 6 round ones, from personal experience -- 18:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- How about this Bessie? dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SniperRifle_JakobsBessie gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel2 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie 1 5 0 63 -- 08:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :parts are legit. 09:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the help.-- 09:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- hey i have a bessie that does like 1000 x3 dmg and i think its modded, also i have an aries that does 1213 x3 i also think its modded but problem is they seem fine, and the bessie is called "TWISTED BESSIE" AND "ANARCHY ARIES" "they seem fine" DERP. : For crying out loud, READ THE STUFF WE'VE POSTED ABOVE BEFORE DUMPING this crap. Mod Names * Shared weapon names o Twisted prefix or Anarchy title It's the first point in the damn list. 14:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) There... the gun is loaded... Nagy, catch! *toss Nagy a loaded gun* By the way, Nagy, no survivors this time... 14:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) x3 projectiles is a clear mod give away every time -- 18:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :curious as to how you got x3 bessie w/o anarchy though. 20:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Probably just mixed it up with an Anarchy/Shredder Bessie would a steel undertaker have elemental damage of any kind? and how strong. also the same question for the glorious ogre. Steel Undertaker: Yes Ogre: No. Only explosive. 01:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) All legit Undertakers will have the Steel Prefix from what I remember of their prefix priorities. -- 03:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just did a large trade and want to double check the weapons i recieved. they all seem good to me, but you are the experts. PPZ470 liquid orion (lvl 60) dmg. 742 acc. 96.7 rof. 2.7 & lightning x 3 (15 rd clip) AR29.2 Glorious Serpens (lvl 60) dmg. 309 acc.93.9 rof. 8.8 & acid x 4 (120 rd clip) AR590.3 Glorious Massacre (Draco)(lvl 60) dmg. 291 acc. 93.9 rof. 8.8 & fire x 4 (124 rd clip) RWL770 Steel Undertaker (lvl 61) dmg. 2419 acc. 88.8 rof. 1.6 & acid x4 (10 rd clip) AR29 Glorious Ogre (lvl 58) dmg. 305 acc. 91.3 rof. 12.5 & explosive x 3 (69 rd clip) thanks. Constructed Undertaker, the rest look okay. Please sign your posts. 07:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Again, I agree, with what Nagy stated above; Undertaker is best possible variant without use of Devastating accessory, thus, we suspect it's a construct. As for the rest, they are perfectly legit and are not best variants (but, if you got them from same guy that traded you Undertaker, they might be constructed too). Approved by, one and only, 08:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Draco is constructed too, save for its level. 08:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The undertaker came from the same guy, but he couldn't vouch for it like the others because he got it through another trade. he says he found the others himself, including the draco. and sorry about not signing, im still new to this - Devin lol Chest pic, you find it in my game, or it didn't happen. I have heard too many stories about people and friends of people allegedly finding ridiculous things off Craw or the Armory or whathaveyou, so hearsay is as good as no proof for me. 17:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If one took the stories people have told to heart, I should have had Dr. HAX have bust Crawmerhax by now. No weapon you didn't find yourself can ever be assumed to be truly legitimate in any case. -- 03:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :^well said. 06:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here how about this? --Xesdra 07:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :why do you ask? 08:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was playing online and a random joined and just dropped this and said "Have it.", so I'm a bit suspicious. He had a few other modded guns as well, so I wanted to see if this one was modded. --Xesdra 11:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's modded/constructed. Approved by 11:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Why? It is not a perfect construct, body1, barrel5, sight1, action1 and mag2 according to gearcalc. TheDataAngel 13:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: It actually looks fine to me. Why do you say it's modded/constructed? 14:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Woops, sorry for that... was trying to say "It's not modded.constructed...", left it out in tab switching while looking gear calc and editing this, sorry, my bad... 14:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S: 1st time I post here before Nagy... and I mess up what I'm trying to say! damn! xD ::: don't worry, almost every time I post first I tend to screw up in the most spectacular fashion 15:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) nov/dec i have a matador that's questionable... i tried to recreate it in the gearcalc, but couldn't get it exact, so i figured i'd leave it here for someone who has a littlem ore knowhow to investigate. these are the stats: ZPR15 TERRIBLE MATADOR (SHOTGUN) LVL 46 359 x12 11.7 1.7 2 NONE $1401257 +162% DAMAGE 2.7% WEAPON ZOOM +57% FIRE RATE +3 PROJECTILES FIRED Melancholyculkin 00:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :manufac? 00:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) unequipi it as well for level i knew i forgot something. it's a Torgue.Melancholyculkin 01:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) so i have a few more questionable things... at first i thought they were real, then i thought they were modded after doing a little research, but theni looked into them a bit more, and now i'm thinkinng that they might be plausible... MALIWAN RF400 C COMBUSTION HELLFIRE (SMG) LVL 58 295 93.5 2.5 18 FIRE x4 $4365455 HIGHLY EFFECTIVE VS FLESH CHANCE TO LIGHT ENEMIES ON FIRE WE DON'T NEED NO WATTER… VERY HIGH ELEMENTAL EFFECT CHANCE +116% DAMAGE this one, i know i picked up during an online game, but i don't remember if it was a drop from Crawmerax, or if one of my party members dropped it... i've tried the gearcalc, and could get everythingbut the price and +116% damage to match. the price i get on the gc is 6dollars more, and the damage % sticks at +115%. i've only been using the gc for a couple days now, so i don't know if something so little is enough to call it a fake... but i figured i'd ask anyway. TORGUE AR40 MAX BASTARD (COMBAT) LVL 60 414 67.0 9.8 31 NO ELEMENT $1740490 TORGUE! BASTARD GUNS FOR BASTARD PEOPLE! +133% DAMAGE +40% FIRE RATE +7 MAGAZINE SIZE this one, the gearcalc straight up said it wasn't legit because the prefix/title combo wasn't possible, but then i looked at the list of prefixes for legendaries, and it said that Max bastards were possible. in the gc i did get everything to match except the AR40 (i could only get it to be AR300, but i chalked that up to me not knowing what to change) and the price (i got $1472719)... PANGOLIN PNG-50XC IMPENETRABLE ENDURING SHILED LVL 58 CAP 2372 RR 167 VERY HIGH CAPACITY $1449038 with this one, in the gearcalc, the closest i got was PNG-550XC Impenetrable Enduring, lvl 58, cap2372, rr165, Very High Capacity, $1449040, and it was legit there, but again, i don't know if one or 2 points in a field is enough to question it, so i figured it was safer to question it,than to not.Melancholyculkin 19:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : All three/four are legit. Whatever "research" you are doing, I don't think is working. Stop trusting GearCalc with your life. It is horribly inaccurate and is always a few points off. I personally have never used it to check legitimacy. : Do not post the exact same stuff on the main page and the talkpage. It is unnecessarily repetitive and makes collation of feedback extremely difficult. Also, avoid using the dysfunctional tables, use the code notation instead. 04:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you :) i had no idea the gc wasn't as good as i was told. what do you use to check stuff? and i didn't post on both pages. i only posted in the discussion, and when i came back the next day it was in both. i have no idea how it happened. and i only used tables, because i copied and pasted from an excel doc that i keep track of my gear with. thank you again for checking this gear for me. --Melancholyculkin 14:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Considering how most mods are obvious, and usually the same old junk over and over again, experience does more good than any resource can. GearCalc is only good for questions like, can I have this sort of gun, or a gun with this sort of stats, to have this other sort of stats as well? Then you'd just build a few little shits and say yes or no because material barrel blahblah. But if you want specifics on how exactly one would go about identifying a mod, it's a ton of details and most of the job is done by eyeballing the stats given. 14:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Legit question If a Fearsome Bessie has more than 1900 damage is it possible it is not legit? D.R. fan 47 21:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) It is a DVL9 ZZ Fearsome Bessie with 1941 damage, 98.1, 0.3 RoF, 3 magazine size, and 2.8 weapon zoom. :prefix? level? picture? can i buy a vowel? 00:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) dvl9 fearsome bessie is legitimate by my calculations based on this link. ty for asking se7en. 09:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::What level is the Bessie? BreakdancingYoda 13:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Legit question on two Gearbox SMGs. SMG number 1 : HX 540-BIA Twisted Shredder Damage- 321 multiple by 3 Accuracy- 82.7 Fire rate- 16.3 2.4 weapon zoom 82 magazine size SMG number 2 : TD400-BIA Ruthless Thumper Damage- 310 Accuracy- 91.3 Fire rate- 2.8 3.9 weapon zoom 18 magazine size I would imput them into the Gear calculater, but it is too much of a pain for me to do it. : #1 is definitly a mod. #2, dont know the lvl but looks ok. Veggienater 22:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::where sez level? what's about this one? 06:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : .G indicates Hyperion_3 material, and Crimson overrides Grim = modded 06:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Today I found a guy who was willing to dupe his weapons for me, and all his weapons were just...awesome, but I'm afraid of modded stuff and from the extent of my knowledge they look legit to me, but I'll post them here anyways. PPZ7 Vicious Cobra.png PPZ470.png PPZ470D_Desert_Penetrator66.png DVL590 XX Fearsome Skullmasher.png Geez his collection, if it is legit, makes mine look like a pile of garbage on the side of the road... P.S. I can post Willowtree code if neccesary. Vicious Cobra appears to be modded from what I have read Riceygringo 06:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : constructs excepting the cobra (ppz = liquid, lb = vicious) 06:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) i would have gone with sight 2 on the penny for my preference :: Vicious Cobra is a mod - Torgue Cobras are only Detonating or Erupting. It has the best sight, largest magazine and damage-increasing barrel, but has a bad stock. Highest tier material. :: Liquid Orion may be a construct, noting that the stock and level are not at maximum. It has the best sight, largest magazine and damage-increasing barrel. Highest tier material. :: Desert Penetrator may be a construct, noting that the sight, stock and level are not at maximum. It has the damage-increasing accessory. Highest tier material. :: Fearsome Skullmasher is a definite construct. It has the best sight, damage-increasing magazine, barrel and accessory. Raised to max level. Highest tier material. :: Click the Scorpio turret for my weapons, if you wish to compare further. 07:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Just to refresh me, the only place that I can find lvl 69 items is the Item of the Day in vending machines??Riceygringo 16:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : Item Of The Day, or a few high-rarity stocked items. There's usually a lv68-69 one at the very top. 16:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. how the hell do u guys figure out what parts are on a gun just by looking at the item card, must have gearcalc downloaded into your brains ^^ Riceygringo 20:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Case Confirmed: According to the trader: Cobra and Skullmasher was taken during a trade-->Modded Penetrator and Orion was found off Craw-->still plausible but according to steam stats the guy has 800+ hours logged in game. It's not that surprising to find a 60-70% perfect weapon Riceygringo 00:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RF5D Wicket Hornet? Hello, I tried to make the upgraded quest version of TheDove which is the RF5D Wicked Hornet and I made it but it uses ammo and it doesnt keep shooting like a repeater pistol is supposed to. Here is the data on it... I think it might be the barrel / mag, not sure though I never tried to make a weapon this is the first one that actually showed up in game. Please answer, thanks! Wicked Hornet Weapon 0 Type in a description here. gd_customweapons.Reward_Weapons.CustomWeap_reward_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Wicked gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet 0 63 0 No, it's not. The Dove must spawn with a specific set of parts, with the only variable being the accessory. You are trying to throw on good parts just for the Dove and Hornet effects without taking into account that most unique weapons will have part restrictions. Also, Dahl_3 will override Wicked with Desert. 05:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : : I recommend using GearCalc for this, as it can help show you that there is only on possible permutation of the Dove/Hornet Hybrid because aside from the accessory the Dove can only have one set of parts: : gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_repeater_TheDove : gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none : None : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_Material : gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet : Also note that this will always show up as "BLR Hornet" when found legitimately (though the title can be changed in WillowTree of course). 03:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : : bessie question I got this from a friend but seeing as he plays with a lot of modded guns I'm not sure if it's legit. So here goes nothing.. It's a level 61 GGN5 ZZ Rolling Bessie Damage 1001 Accuracy 98.3 Fire Rate 0.5 Clip Size 6 Text: "That's my girl..." 2.8x Weapon Zoom +53% Damage + 500% Critical Hit Damage Avarice Ink 20:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Smells legit from the naming and stats, but let the experts on the wiki take a look.-- 20:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. Max legit damage on a level 61 Bessie is 1600+ with 3 round mag . Yours is well under that.-- 21:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :no twisted:check. no anarchy:check. no stock/scorpio:check. no double title:check. stats wnl:check. ship it! ::Yep. Rolling is a legitimate Prefix for a Bessie. If I'm correct the "Rolling" prefix increases reload speed on the gun. I'm not sure though. 11:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::You are correct. Daemmerung 14:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RV PEARL ARIES Ya I just found this weapon about 10 minutes ago and looked up on this site because I didnt recall seeing it. Is it legit or no. Here are the stats, and it is a revolver pearl weap. Discovered in Secret Armory chest. RV Pearl Aries (lvl 61) - damage: 1080 -accuracy: 96.4 -fire rate: 1.3 -Highly Effective vs Shields (Chance to electricute enemies) X2 electricution -Your Life is Mine - +31% recoil reduction - + 6% fire rate body1, barrel5, mag5, stock1. name is appropriate. looks legit to me. here is the Atlas Aries page. Laserblasto 06:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If you found it in a crimson lance weapon chest, it's legit. :if you have "found" it in a crimson lance chest, it is not legitimate. 18:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey man, I found my Anarchy Anarchy in a lance chest, and I got my Twisted Bessie from Craw. 18:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : I suppose so... I don't play with people who are @ssh0les (AKA 99% of BL community on XboxLive) and drop modded gear. Sorry for my innocence XD Single player find = legit. combat rifle i just picked did up off craw, but i think it might be haxored Dr. Hax is seriously* stumped on this one 18:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) (as in not seriously at all) Please read all of the information thus provided before asking any questions. 18:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Are they modded? Hey, I got an TD52 Double SMG, lvl 30 purple rarity, (got from chest, solo) and a KKA22 Double Anarchy, lvl 34 blue rarirty (can't remember where I got it, but it was solo), and I wonder if they are modded, I will post the stats under. TD52 Double SMG (lvl 30) Stats: - 87 x2 Damage - 84.8 Accuracy - 9.7 Fire Rate - 33 Magazine Size - +8x Damage - +14% Fire Rate KKA22 Double Anarchy (lvl 34)stats: - 67 x4 Damage - 34.2 Accuracy - 6.9 Fire Rate - 42 Magazine Size - +24% Recoil Reduction - +14 Magazine Size I will be appreciated if somebody answer me --Quests 4Ever 15:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : If you found them yourself in solo, don't you already have your answer? 15:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Once I was hosting an online game, nobody was there and I got a shield drop, and that shield was modded (somebody joined me like a minute after the drop). Quests 4Ever 16:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nobody else can put an item into a chest. From the information that you've provided, they both look legit. The guncard would show a couple of other attributes like the barrel (visible in silhouette) and the manufacturer, but neither of those seem important in this case. Daemmerung 16:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I can upload a picture of the guncards if you wan't, but it won't be very good quality. But that doesn't matter, I suppose Quests 4Ever 16:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) by your own definition, Q4E, your items cannot be modded. modified items will not be found chests or drop from enemies. unless you constructed these items yourself, they are legitimate. if it is the multiple projectile counts that concern you... the double accessory mounted under a gun's barrel doubles the projectile count. your double smg will shoot 2 bullets at the cost of 2 and your ''double anarchy'' will shoot 8 projectiles at the cost of 4. 16:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, wut? double anarchy: 8 projectiles at the cost of 4? What have you been smoking? An anarchy (be it double/steel/desert) fires 4''' projectiles at the cost of '''2. 18:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :the op states that he found a double anarchy. as a standard anarchy shoots 4 projectiles at the cost of 2 it seems a logical progression that a double shoots 8 at the cost of 4. i could be wrong, of course. i make no claims at being a mechanic. if i'm wrong kindly correct me so the op have the most accurate information at hand. 18:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Right I see. You should read the Anarchy Page, it is quite thourough, and quite an interesting read (IMO: I wrote it :D ). Long story short: "double" is a prefix with no effect; "Anarchy" is a Title that is bestowed on SMGs that already have the double accessory (and is responsible for the 2 extra projectiles). In essence, ALL Anarchys are double (though the Steel and Desert prefix will sometimes hide the "double" prefix, just the same way a "Desert Stinger" can shoot double projectiles). 18:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :^what he said. done. albeit belatedly, but done. (that happyguy seems to know what he's talking about) gracias mucho. I thought the Anarchy title gave an SMG the ability to fire three projectiles and the Double accessory gave the forth, since the double accessory really only gives one extra projectile, costing one extra Ammo? All Anarchys are double as stated above but a higher priority Prefix can over wright the Double prefix provided by the accessory on Torgue and Dahl SMGs. Or where you guys playing around? -- 19:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, that seems correct to me. Did I say something different? Although I would change "the Anarchy title gave an SMG the ability to fire three projectiles" to "the Anarchy title gave an SMG the ability to fire 2 extra projectiles", but I guess it depends on how you look at it. ::^^^Wasnt sure if FRYGUY was joking and you was going along with it or if he really didnt know about Anarchys. The way you wrote it was slightly confusing to me, so i was tring to get clarification for myself. -- 21:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I see how the conversation could have been confusing given my sarcastic use of the word "Right". Should leave no room for mis-interpretation now. 21:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) tl;dr = * @ OP: both weapons are legitimate. have fun with them. * @ entire preceding conversation: to summarize. the Double accessory adds one to the projectile count and one to ammo cost + allows the Double prefix, which has no effect at all, to be applied to the weapon + allows the Anarchy title to be applied given that the weapon already has sufficiently low accuracy. the Anarchy title adds two to the projectile count with no additional ammo cost + decreases accuracy even further. 15:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So... In other words... you are wondering whether or not your game is spawning modded gear?? Are you an idiot? 99% of people that play this game online have no clue what is modded and what is not, but this? How am i supposed to, how is anyone supposed to respond to such a.. a Stupid question? P.S. Borderlands wiki is sucks balls, if anyone is reading this and actually wants to see what REAL gear is like just visit A REAL BORDERLANDS SITE It appears the previous poster missed the entire point of this thread - helping people decide whether stuff is legitimate or modded. Please do not promote other websites unless it is beneficial to the discussion, and leave the pointless flaming and dissing elsewhere. 21:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's why i deleted his post as "Unnecessary inquiry" due to the fact i can not stand brainless flamers such as these who randomly barge in and spray kingtalk over the page. However it seems you "Un-deleted" my "delete". Understandable as it is it would have been better if kept deleted. (my opinion) I... I am the King! 17:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Drive-by morons are a fact of wiki life. Please do not delete others' contributions, lame as they may be. Drive-by Daemmerung 17:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) is it modded? :p this gun appears to fit legit criteria, but a got it from a modder so i can't be sure. it's level 69 btw. input appreciated! 10:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : Level 69 pearls are 100% modded. pearls can only spawn in the armory, from craw or badasses/drifters; lv69 stuff is only avaliable in shop and from crimson midgets. BreakdancingYoda 13:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) figures he made it. though, as long as the parts are legit, i'll use it. it's just when the gun is silly overpowered that i don't want it. 19:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Correction to Yoda: lvl. 69 pearls are about 70% modded because no matter how you slice it, it still is possible to get one from a shop or a midget. However do note that when it comes to the shop, a shop only spawns weapons varieting from 'far below avarage' to 'slightly above avarage' weaponry so do not expect a weaponshop to contain a perfect stats/parts weapon. I... I am the King! 15:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : @GJ- Pearls ONLY come from The Armory, Craw, And certain ememies. You can not get Pearls from a shop. Level 69 legendary/Orange weapons are possible from a shop. 15:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Vendors do not specifically only sell up to average weapons - that's precisely the reason that they're below or average: they will (as a cause or effect) be much more common than a good or even perfect weapon. Also, to reiterate, vendors and midgets do not drop pearlescent items. So correction to "the King", 69 pearls are about 100% modded. There, I sliced it. 19:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: On the contrary midgets do drop pearlescent, it might be a very low chance of happening but i can happen none the less. However it seems you were right about 69 being 100% modded sorry i made a mistake there, by my calculations that is deemed as correct. Also i seems we are not properly introduced as i've not seen you before mr. Nagamarky? I'm new to this wiki and i'll help out with information about this game as much as i can. I... I am the King! 18:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Atlas, the parts are legit, but it is a mod due to the level 69 as stated above. He made it to be the highest damage Stalker, though pretty useless IMO, due to the extremely slow projectiles. Usable at only very short distances. Deconstruction: dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_MachinePistol_VladofRevenge gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_machine_pistol gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.MachinePistol.barrel4_VladofStalker gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action4 gd_weap_machine_pistol.acc.acc2_Cold dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.MachinePistol.VladofStalker_Material gd_weap_machine_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Cold dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Vladof_Stalker Logisim 08:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it's pretty bad combat-wise, but the 5x ricochet and really slow bullets make it highly amusing in inclosed spaces... 16:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :: In the hands of a siren (bullet velocity increase perk) it might come out as a better weapon than in a breserkers hand. I... I am the King! 07:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : "On the contrary midgets do drop pearlescent, it might be a very low chance of happening but i can happen none the less." Oh? Which midgets? Last I checkedhttp://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=103526, no vertically-challenged enemies dropped any pearlescents. 17:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ah yes sorry i was wrong i checked my game logs and it seems i did kill a badass near a midget so that explains why i thought the "midget" dropped the gun. My bad! I... I am the King! 13:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure about that? My first pearl, a very crappy nemesis, came from a crimson shorty just before Knoxx. The BA lance on the left didn't survive long enough to be close to that drop and I drew the other one around the corner away from it.Hankypu 03:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :1. Crimson Shorty only drops SMGs, shields, and Grenade Mods last time I checked. 2. There's tests on the GBX forums, it's proven that Midgets do NOT drop pearlescents. -- 01:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Divine Terror So I have no idea about this gun.... It's a rocket launcher. The stats are as follows: BGL7 XX Divine Terror Required Level 61 Damage: 1871 Accuracy: 80.0 Firerate: 0.6 Highly effective vs Flesh Chance to light enemies on fire text Mr Jakobs sends his regards +15% Damage 7 Rockets per clip with X4 incediary. Is it modded? :the jakobs terror is a constructed (rather than modded per se) grenade launcher, a weapon type removed from the game prior to release. grenade launchers cannot be spawned in-game. however, the weapon's parts still exist in the data files and can be constructed with a save editor. in short, yes, it is a "mod." 07:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : : A "divine" prefix? Whiskey. Tango. Foxtrot. 14:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Be amazed. http://blmodding.wikidot.com/grenade-launcher What fun the Bombardiers would have had with these. Dämmerung 15:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Perlescent shield NO level requirement. Manufactured by gearbox. I'm guessing this is a mod/cheat of some sort, right? Especially since they were being handed out like candies by an online player. EskabarP3 11:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Yes it is modded. Double title for a name. The rose is a legit shield and the ironclad is a legit shield but they are from two different manufactures that are not gearbox so They will also never spawn together as one shield. -- 13:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Darn. It's the only pearlescent I had. Thanks. EskabarP3 19:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 19:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : 5 recharge rate? lol...-- 01:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : lol, recharge delay constitutes a scorpio shield... odd, generally if they're not invincible they have around 78 cap (from my experiences) 13:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Please check the list of legitimate pearlescent prefixes before asking. Also, the shield is missing a leftside. All subsequent offenders who neglect the information provided above will be shot with their weapon(s) in question. 01:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : hey nagy, what if "their weapon(s) in question" just so happens to be a shield or class/grenade mod. 01:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I thought I'd better ask before I actually change the Before you ask section, but where would I put something along the lines of pearlescent weapons always having a level requirement less than 69 (and greater than 0 obviously). 08:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::what of pearls being lv ~45-68 (i think that should be in the "before you ask" section). 03:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry. been real busy. yes, that is a good addition. 11:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC)